


Pete's Wisdom Teeth

by the_big_pie_number1



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dentist, High School AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wisdom Teeth, i guess, like??, pete being an idiot on laughing glass, theyre like 16- 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_big_pie_number1/pseuds/the_big_pie_number1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Mikey should have realised going with Pete to get his wisdom teeth removed was not the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete's Wisdom Teeth

In hindsight, Mikey should have realised going with Pete to get his wisdom teeth removed was not the best idea.

Or rather, not the removal of his teeth, per se, but the aftermath.

In short, Mikey should have anticipated the reason no one, not even Patrick, would take Pete to the dentist. He honest to god must have it bad if he'd willingly to go to the _dentist_ with _Pete_.

Anyway, Mikey had just been asked to go in and greet his newly drugged-up friend with a mouth full of gauze and hazy eyes. _Well_ , Mikey thought, _this is going to be fun_.

"Hi Pete," Mikey says after a moment examining his friends state. Pete stares at him blankly. "It's Mikey? Your friend of many years? Are we ringing any bells yet?"

As soon as Pete's eyes focus enough to see him, they widen and he grabs the dentists arm and smiling as wide as he can at her and pointing excitedly in Mikey's direction. "That's him! Tha's my boyfrien'! I told you about him!" The dentist looks slightly startled but she looks as if she's seen worse.

"He certainly is tall, you got that part right." She says with a chuckle.

It takes a moment for Pete's muffled words to register. _Boyfriend_.

Mikey's cheeks heat up quite substantially at that and he ducks his head slightly grimacing at the floor.

Pete's just high, he doesn't actually know what he's saying, as much as Mikey would like it to be true. "He's not actually my -- b-boyfriend... I'm just his friend, y'know, gotta drive him back home and everything." Mikey clarifies for the dentist, she doesn't seem to entirely believe him though, smirking a little.

"No! Mikey's my... He's my boyfriend... He is so... _tall_." Pete's head is lolling a little as he says this, the dentist ignores Pete in favour of explaining the situation to Mikey. She tells him how Pete will be like this for a while yet and will most likely sleep it off. Mikey just nods in response incase he embarrasses himself further.

"Okay, well that's all you'll have to know," She says, she turns to Pete, "You're going to be taken home now, Peter."

Mikey helps Pete out of the chair by the arm and walks him to the door thanking the dentist, while Pete's is hardly able to walk and cuddling up to him. Mikey can admit his butterflies have not been this bad in a while.

When they eventually make it to the parking lot Pete starts to grab for Mikey's hand and is babbling about how _real boyfriends hold hands, Mikey!_ He decides to just roll with it until they get him to the car. It's got nothing to do with the fact he's wanted to hold Pete's hand for years and this is a perfect excuse. Mikey resents the accusation.

They're in the car and Pete's safely strapped in when he begins to slur different bits and pieces of his thoughts.

"Mikey... I really, really like you... Like so much... I would... I love your... smile! Like when you laugh..."

Mikey has to suppress both his laughter and his blush at the same time. "Pete were not- we aren't dating."

Pete looks at him like he's going to cry and Mikey doesn't even doubt it in Pete's current state. "What? Aw man! ... Why aren't we.... it's because I'm not good enough isn't it!" Pete starts bawling with his mouth still full of cotton and Mikey has to pull over so he doesn't cause a car accident.

"Pete, please stop crying- Pete, sh, it's okay you are good enough! More than you know." He says the last part mostly to himself.

"How did I ge' so lucky ... to have you as my boyfriend Mikeyway?" Pete sniffs into his shoulder. Mikey rolls his eyes.

He gently pushes Pete off of him and over to the other side of the car so they can continue the drive home.

~~~~~~

Patrick's already at Pete's waiting on them arriving and runs over to help Mikey haul Pete out of the car.

"Patty!" Pete starts. "Mikey's my boyfriend!" Patrick stares at Pete for a moment before turning to Mikey and asks "Did you get a say in this?" and Mikey shakes his head no.

They drop Pete onto one of his living room couches for him to sleep.

"So... 'boyfriends'...?"

"Please don't start."

"I didn't say anything!"

Patrick gives him a knowing smirk still holding his hands up defensively.

"Look can we drop it? He's just... drugged up. He would've probably done the same to you or anyone else." Mikey states with red cheeks and a bitter look, avoiding Patrick's eyes.

"Hm. I wouldn't be so sure." Patrick states as if he knows something Mikey doesn't. Never good, Mikey decides.

~~~~~~

Pete wakes up when Mikey and Patrick are halfway through an intense game of Mariokart.

"Dude, he's awake."

"You're not gonna distract me, Stump!"

"No, like, for real he's awake this time."

Mikey quickly glances over to Pete and immediately starts blushing, remembering the earlier comments, the race forgotten.

Pete mumbles a tired, "What happened?" While rubbing his eye free of sleep.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your boyfriend?" Patrick asks with a smirk in Mikey's direction.

"Patrick. What are you talking about?" Pete asks, while looking on the verge of mortified but not quite there yet.

"I'll leave you two to it..." Patrick says while getting up and presumably going to the kitchen. All the while Mikey's brain is screaming _Patrick come back come back I can't handle this alone come back please don't leave me here oh fuck._

Mikey tries for a smile in Pete's direction but it probably ends up being an awkward grimace. Fuck.

"So... What was all that about?" Pete says with a nervous chuckle. He's twisting his hands together in his lap to keep himself occupied.

"You know, just- good old Patrick, always... messing around, you know," _Good, Mikey, say 'you know' another time, just to make yourself look even more stupid than you normally do._

"Didn't really... sound like that." Pete says looking down at his living room carpet.

"It's nothing, really. It was just some stuff you said on laughing gas, you know," _FUCK_. "We've all been there."

Pete covers his face and groans. Mikey can tell he's mortified. "Shit, okay. What did I say? Just the basics, like, not all the-- details, if you get me."

Mikey thinks about it for a moment before he says, carefully, "You just said like--It wasn't anything bad, or anything," _There you go again repeating words, moron._ "You were telling the dentist and like... other people that I was, um, your... ah, boyfriend..." Mikey's cheeks feel like fire and probably look it too. Pete's head is bowed and he's not looking at him when he continues. "And you started, like, complimenting me and stuff, but it wasn't anything bad!" _How can compliments be bad you idiot!_

Pete has an uneasy smile on his face, trying to lighten the situation but clearly failing in doing so, when he says, "At least I didn't like... try to kiss you or anything, right?" _Only in my dreams_ , Mikey thinks.

"No, but you did insist on holding my hand." Mikey says with a small laugh, still unable to directly look at Pete.

"Shit, Mikey. Have I made you uncomfortable? Fuck, I didn't want to do it like this..." Pete says the last part quietly and mostly to himself, but Mikey heard it and looks at Pete, bemused.

He doesn't say anything though and Pete goes on to say, "Look, I'm stupid when I'm under the influence, even if it's just laughing gas, and i tend to... say too much, if you get what I'm saying." By now, Mikey's just staring at Pete in shock because he can't be implying he meant what he was saying, however crude.

"Wait, so you're saying that... you actually..." Mikey vaguely gestures from Pete to himself, hoping he gets across what he's trying to say.

"Like you. Yes. Sorry. I know it's stupid and this isn't how I wanted to tell you. If I ever was going to tell you. Which I wasn't." Pete's voice is shaking a little as he rambles and he won't look away from his hands. He looks so earnest Mikey could cry just looking at him. 

"It's okay. I guess that makes it easier for me to tell you that I also..." Mikey gestures again. He can hardly stop himself smiling. "But with you, not me. Obviously."

"Really?" Pete says snapping his head up to look at Mikey with huge disbelieving eyes.

Mikey just nods and makes his way over to the couch Pete's sitting on and takes a seat next to him. "How long?" Pete asks.

"Does it matter?" Mikey says, and before Pete can answer, he's kissing him.

It's a simple, sweet kiss. Just a few seconds of lips to lips and Mikey's pulling away and smiling brilliantly. He covering his mouth giddily and crinkling his eyes because he's wanted that for so long.

Pete stares at Mikey in awe, then pulling his hand away from his mouth so he can kiss him again. Pete's hands are on Mikey's neck and Mikey's arms are holding Pete close. The kiss can't go on for long as they both can't stop smiling long enough for it to continue.

"A year and a half." Mikey says after they've pulled away just enough to see each other.

"Really?" Pete says, "I liked you before we even became friends! Freshmen year in Chemistry!"

"You're kidding! I had stupid glasses and the worst jeans! What did you even see in me!" "Your dorky glasses and your smile."

Mikey beams at him. "You said that to me earlier, you realise."

Pete groans into Mikey's neck, embarrassed, "Don't bring it up again."

"Don't get me started on when you started crying because I told you we didn't go out!" Pete playful hits him in the arm and Mikey just laughs and kisses him again.

"Wait, you said 'didn't'. Does that mean that now..." Pete searches Mikey's face. Mikey, fortunately, smiles warmly at him before saying, "Of course, you idiot!"

"Are you guys done yet?" Patrick yells from outside the door.

"No!" Pete shouts back, laughing.


End file.
